jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Lana Lang
Lana Lang is the wife of Lex Luthor, mother of Lewis Peter Ross & stepmother of Lena Luthor. She was the Public Relations Specialist for LexCorp prior to stepping down due to lex's new job as UN Secretary General. She also started her own non-profit, Girls by Design, whose goal is to uplift young women. Background 1975 - 1990 Lana has always been described as a sweet & polite girl growing up. She grew up in Smallville, not too far from Kent Family Farm. She was best friends with Clark & considered him to be her favorite person. Lana had a simple & happy life until her parents' tragic death in car accident. She was then adopted her maternal aunt Nell in September of 1987. Feeling that Lana already had too much change, Nell decided to move to Smallville instead of bringing Lana to her house. After this, Lana felt that all she had left was Clark & her aunt Nell in the world. 1990 - 1996 Despite having her aunt around, Lana always felt that she had to be independent & do things on her own which is probably because she felt that she was alone. She was determined to do anything she set her mind to... like asking Clark out on a date when they were 16. They both liked each other but neither would make the first move so Lana did. They lived a childhood romance & fell in love. They even stayed together after Clark went on to Metropolis University for college & Lana went to Hudson University. Eventually the distance & their careers got the best of them & they broke up September of 1996, right when their senior year of college started. They ended on good terms, deciding that they should remain friends. 1996 - 1999 Lana became more driven than ever after this, getting herself an internship at Goldstar Inc. in their PR office & securing herself a job after graduating. But her job occupation wasn't the only thing that changed. She also had began dating her childhood friend, Pete Ross, earlier that year & after discovering she was pregnant, he proposed. The two decided to get married the next week at the courthouse to avoid any hassle. At the urging of Pete, the three of them moved back to Smallville & he bought a general store for them to manage. Lana would give birth to their baby boy & they settled into the quiet life for the next couple of years before Lana got tired of it. After voicing her dislike of living the small town life, the two of them decided to divorce though Pete would believe it had something to with her unresolved feelings for Clark. 1999 - Present After the divorce, Lana moved herself back to Metropolis along with their son. She even got her job back at Goldstar Inc. as their PR Specialist. While at a work event, Lana would come across the infamous Lex Luthor. His business, LexCorp, was involved in a lot of the same events so the two of them crossed paths multiple times. Eventually, he asked her some months after her divorce. Though hesitant to start up a new relationship, she agreed & so began the romance. She moved into his penthouse about a year in with her son & the next year, she switched over from Goldstar Inc. to LexCorp & become their PR Specialist. They were married the year after & became a blended family along with Lex's daughter, Lena. After Lex became the UN Secretary General on New Year's 2017, she took a step back from her job & hired someone to fill in her role so that she could be closer to be Lex. She recently came back into her role in July of 2019. Relationships * Lena Luthor: Stepdaughter. Lana began dating Lex when she was three & married him when she was six. Lana recognized she wasn't Lena's birth mother but still loved the girl as her own. Romantic Relationships * Clark Kent: Missing data. * Lex Luthor: '''At 26, she began dating Lex Luthor. They knew each other in passing as she worked as a Public Relations Specialist for Goldstar Inc. so she was at a lot of the same events as him. He eventually asked her on a date & the rest was history. After dating for 3 years & getting the approval from Lena & his sister, he proposed to Lana on Valentine's Day. They were married later that year in the fall. Since then, Lana has been Lex's #1 supporter as he is hers. Due to their careers, they both decided to not have any children together as they were happy with having Lena. However, they did take in Conner Kent when she was 32 after finding out he was also cloned from Lex as well. Powers & Abilities * '''Electrical Engineering * Interrogation * Diplomacy * Wealth Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 3 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 2 * Energy Projection: Level 1 * Strategy: Level 3 * Fighting Ability: Level 2 Trivia * Lana is an outspoken supporter of Batman. * She double majored in journalism & sociology at Hudson University. * After her break up with Clark, she was in DC on work business & met John Henry Irons. The two hit it off & tried to be long distance when she went back to Metropolis but it didn't last. * Lana & Cole Cash had a short fling after she ended things when John. * When she first began dating Lex, she tried to keep her distance from Lena as she didn't want to take her mother's place. It continued for awhile but Lena told her to stop. * They named their son after her deceased father. * Her son Lewis recently moved to Smallville to live with her father but still has regular contact with her by telephone & monthly visits. * Lana Lang has a power ranking of 34, classifying her as Threat Level 1. Notes * Girls by Design is a project founded by Kristen Kreuk, the actress that plays Lana Lang on the TV show Smallville. It "bring teens together and aid them in building a strong sense of self, and an ability to empathize with those around them." * Lex Luthor & Lana Lang's relationship is a reference to Smallville. * The Luthor Penthouse address is a nod to the Hammersmith Tower introduced in Supergirl (Volume 5) #38 * Being raised by her Aunt Nell is a nod to Smallville. Category:Characters Category:LexCorp Category:Wealth Category:Threat Level 1